The 78th Hunger Games
by Dracorex17
Summary: This is my SYOT where the rebellion failed. Haymich is dead, Peeta is dead. And the hunger games are still going. I had to recreate this since I can't get into my other account. SYOC *OPEN*
1. SYOC Form

Hey, fanfictioners! I'm sort of out of ideas at the moment and thought that I'd make my own SYOT. So here's what you'd need for the character: (And just PM me the characters please)

Name:

District:

Age:

Gender:

Personality(be very descriptive):

View on Capital:

Hair Color:

Hairstyle:

Eye Color:

Skin Color:

Height:

Weight:

Body Type:

background:

**FAMILY**

Immediate Family:

Relationship with Family:

Idiosyncrasies in Family (ex-death, abuse, etc.):

**REAPING**

Reaping Outfit:

Feelings at Reaping:

Reaped or Volunteered:

Reaction (if reaped):

Reason (if volunteered):

Token and how they got it:

Mentor:

Career?:

Goodbyes:

**PRE-GAMES**

Chariot Outfit:

Training strategy(detailed):

Training Score:

Allies?:

What type of Allies?:

How many Allies?:

What they showed the gamemakers?(detailed):

Interview Outfit:

Interview Angle:

**DURING THE GAMES**

Strategy:

Main objective in the arena:

Alliances:

Romance:

Weaknesses:

Strengths:

Rate from 0 to 10 and be realistic. 0 being the worst, 10 being the best-

Stealth:

Intelligence:

Common sense:

Agility:

Stamina:

Grace:

Luck:

Charisma:

Swimming:

Plant Knowledge:

Building fire:

Finding shelter:

Building shelter:

Hearing:

Sight:

Strength:

Speed:

Strategy:

Leading:

Lying:

Running Long distance:

Running short distance:

Hand-to-hand combat:

Chance of Survival (scale from 1-10):

Dealing with...(explain what your tribute would think the best thing to do when...)-

Getting burned:

Becoming dehydrated:

Facing starvation:

Freezing to death:

Getting ready to drown:

Burning up:

Surrounded by careers:

An Infected wound:

Cornucopia strategy(detailed):

Bloodbath?:

Preferred thing to get from Cornucopia:

Arena strategy(Very detailed):

Arena ideas:

Arena outfit ideas:

**After the Games (If you survive)-**

Their reaction:

First thing they want to do:

**Characters:**

Name: Dean Austin

District: 2

Age: 16

Gender: male

Personality(be very descriptive): He's a loud-mouthed, big-headed jock who thinks that he's the better than everyone around him.

View on Capital: He's fine with them. He finds the Hunger Games fun to watch.

Hair Color: Light brown

Hairstyle: short and slicked back

Eye Color: brown

Skin Color: tan

Height: 5' 6"

Weight: 123 lbs.

Body Type: muscular

background: His parents had started training him when he was 9. Ever since then, training has been the only thing he's cared about besides his girlfriend who he met when he turned 14. When his sister was killed in the hunger games when he was 10, he's vowed to get revenge. He's trained hard and has gotten a lot tougher sonce he started and can beat all of his trainers.

**FAMILY**

Immediate Family: mom;age 36; short light brown hair, brown eyes

dad; age 35; short dark brown hair, blue eyes

Relationship with Family: He gets along with his parents pretty well. They encourage him to train and avenge his sister's death.

Idiosyncrasies in Family (ex-death, abuse, etc.):

Ember; sister; age 17; light brown hair, blue eyes; was kill by the District 10 tribute 6 years ago

**REAPING**

Reaping Outfit: A black muscle shirt, blue jeans, and black hiking boots

Feelings at Reaping: Not scared and anxious to volunteer

Reaped or Volunteered: Volunteered

Reaction (if reaped):

Reason (if volunteered): He really wants to kill the people who killed his sister in the hunger games a few years ago.

Token and how they got it: a silver ring with an eagle on it that his dad gave him

Mentor: Junior Salve

Career?: Yes

Goodbyes: His mom, dad, and girlfriend; Elizabeth Jackson

**PRE-GAMES**

Chariot Outfit: A light gray button down shirt and pants. His face and hands are powdered gray.

Training strategy(detailed): He does his best to make all the other tributes scared of him. He shows off A LOT.

Training Score: 10

Allies?: Careers

What type of Allies?: Careers

How many Allies?: As many as he can get

What they showed the gamemakers?(detailed): He shows them how strong her is, his sword fighting skills, and his hand-to-hand combat.

Interview Outfit: He pitch black suit and tie.

Interview Angle: The jock and jerk

**DURING THE GAMES**

Strategy: Kill as many people as he can in the bloodbath then hunker down in the cornucopia.

Main objective in the arena: Survive until him and the careers are left then kill them

Alliances: The Careers

Romance: None

Weaknesses: bow and arrow, swimming, and he's slow

Strengths: Hand-to-hand combat, sword fighting, and he's strong

Rate from 0 to 10 and be realistic. 0 being the worst, 10 being the best-

Stealth: 3

Intelligence:5

Common sense:8

Agility:4

Stamina:8

Grace:7

Luck:6

Charisma:9

Swimming:1

Plant Knowledge:0

Building fire:2

Finding shelter:4

Building shelter:4

Hearing:5

Sight:6

Strength:10

Speed:6

Strategy:4

Leading:9

Lying:9

Running Long distance:4

Running short distance:5

Hand-to-hand combat:10

Chance of Survival (scale from 1-10):6

Dealing with...(explain what your tribute would think the best thing to do when...)-

Getting burned: stop drop and roll; or jump in some water if there's water nearby

Becoming dehydrated: kill another tribute and steal their water

Facing starvation: kill another tribute and steal their food

Freezing to death: take a jacket from another tribute

Getting ready to drown: try to swim as long as he can

Burning up: yell at people to help him

Surrounded by careers: He tries to take them down by himelf.

An Infected wound: try to ignore it

Cornucopia strategy(detailed): He attacks and kills as many people as he can

Bloodbath?: No

Preferred thing to get from Cornucopia: A sword.

Arena strategy(Very detailed): He teams up with the careers until the very end then he turns on the careers and attacks them

Arena ideas: A jungle with things that happen at specific times during the day

Arena outfit ideas: Camoflage outfits with district numbers on the shoulders

**After the Games (If you survive)-**

Their reaction: He roars with pleasure

First thing they want to do: He goes hope and tells his family that he's finally avenged his sisters death.


	2. Tribute List

**District 1**

Artismis Retrena

Murtagh Lucker

**District 2**

Dean Austin

Vesta Clarins

**District 3**

Alyiss Reyes

**District 4**

Conway Plunton

**District 5**

**District 6**

Connell Plimshure

**District 7**

Daisy McCann

**District 8**

Jackal Tweed

Dakota Martin

**District 9**

**District 10**

**District 11**

Angelette Limeshowe

Deshawn Waddy

**District 12**

Shinji Akira

Odelette Thisel


	3. District 1 Reapings

**The 76th Hunger Games**

District 1 Reapings:

Artismis, in her white silk dress with red cape and brown boots, walks steadily towards the square. Her hair is in a plait tide up with a red ribbon and her lips are blood red. She holds her head high as she steps up to a small table where a peacekeeper sits. The peacekeeper glances up at her.

"Name and age." The peacekeeper says, pricking her finger.

Artismis doesn't even flinch when her finger is pricked. "Artismis Retrena. 15."

The peacekeeper nods as Artismis is moved to a small roped off area. She sits there while all the other people crowd in. A couple minutes later, everyone's where they're supposed to be and she's now surrounded by girls her own age who are careers. She smirks as she listens to the announcer. She doesn't remember the districts escorts name and she doesn't really care. All she cares about is volunteering.

The escort smiles as she walks over to the bowl with the girl's names in it. She dips her hand in and quickly pulls a name out of it. She unfolds it. Artismis pays close attention to the name. And it's...

"Aphrodite Retrena." She reads over the microphone.

Artismis' sister stands up and starts towards the stage. "I volunteer!" Artismis shouts, rushing towards the stage. Her sister shakes her head as she too races towards the stage. With a shout of triumphant, Artismis mounts the stage and stands next to the escort.

Her sister growls at her. "I hope you die!" She yells as peacekeepers drag her away.

"And what's your name?" The escort asks her.

"Artismis Retrena." She replies.

"And that was your sister I'm guessing?"

Artismis nods slightly.

"Alright. And now the boys."

Artismis smiles as the escort moves to call out the boy's name. The escort grabs a name and moves back to the microphone before reading the name.

"Bradley Alan." She reads. A small, light skinned kid about 14 starts towards the stage slowly. Artismis could tell that he was scared of going into the games.

"I volunteer!" A voice shouts. A guy about 17 stands up and starts towards the stage. Artismis looks him over carefully. He's got brown, slicked back hair, gray eyes, tanned skin and is wearing a red button down shirt that's open showing off his muscular chest. The guy mounts the stage as the other kid scampers back to wear he was sitting.

"And what's you're name?" The escort asks.

"Murtagh Luckon." The guy replies smoothly.

"And here are this year's District 1 tributes!" The escort shouts motioning to Artismis and Murtagh. "Now, shake hands."

Artismis turns to Murtagh as she sticks her hand out towards him. Murtagh slowly takes her hand and shakes it. They're then moved to their own rooms waiting for their good byes.

**Artismis' Good Byes**

Artismis sits there on the couch waiting for the people that are going to say their good byes to her. She doesn't know how long she sits there, but after a couple minutes, her mom and sister walk in. Artismis glances up at then silently. Her mom walks up to her and slaps her across the face. Artismis rubs her face as she turns back to looks at them.

Her mom's face is contorted in rage as well as her sister's face. Her mom moves until her face is only an inch away from hers.

"You win this. You hear me. You win this year's Hunger Games. And I don't want you to show your face again at home. You got that?" Her mom whispers. Artismis nods. "Good." She slaps her again before they leave.

Artismis doesn't move. She just sits there and wait for them to come and get her, but instead of peacekeepers coming in and taking her to the train, Tamtun walks in. He sits next to her and places an arm around her gently.

"Just win alright. I believe in you. I..." He takes a deep breath as he stares down at her. "I love you, Artismis."

Artismis shakes her head. "That's sweet, Tamtun, but I don't love you. You're really not my type. I'm sorry."

Tamtun stares at her for a second before nodding. "Alright. I get it. Still, just win." He stands up slowly. He pulls a small crystal tiger and hands it to her. "It's a token. Keep it safe. It'll remind you of what your fighting for. To come home."

Artismis nods again. "I'll try."

Tamtun nods and walks out. A second later, peacekeepers walk in and escort her to the train.

**Murtagh's Good Byes**

Murtagh paces back and forth in front of the couch that was in the room. He didn't know who was going to come and say their good byes to him, but he was ready for whoever came in. A moment later, the door opens and his mom, dad, and little sister, Lucy, walk in. They all sit on the couch and are quiet for a couple minutes.

Lucy then hugs him tightly. "Please come home, Murtagh. Please. I don't want to lose another brother."

Murtagh smiles slightly as he hugs his sister back. "Don't worry, Lucy. I'll fight just for you. I'll come home safely."

Lucy nods as she hugs him tighter. "Yes. Please come home."

His parents hug him too. "Be careful, Murtagh. We've already lost two of your brothers to the Hunger Games. We don't want to lose you too."

Murtagh nods. "I know. I'll fight and I'll win. I will come home. I promise." He hugs his parents too.

They sit like that, all of them hugging each other, until a peacekeeper comes in and tells them it's time. His parents stand up and start towards the door. Lucy hugs him for a moment longer before pulling away. She pulls a silver bird out of her pocket and hands it to him.

"Here. Take this. It'll remind you about me and about coming home safely." She tells him.

Murtagh smiles as he takes the bird. "Alright. Thanks, Lucy." His parents and sister walk out of the room. He sits there for a couple more minutes before a peacekeeper walks in and escorts him to the train.

Artismis and Murtagh step onto the train and wait in a sitting room for their mentor. Artismis stares out the window and Murtagh sits in one of the chairs silently watching Artismis as the train starts to move. They were on their way to the Capital.


End file.
